Field
The invention relates to the field of physical exercise devices and, particularly, to transfer of exercise data to a network storage.
Description of the Related Art
Modern physical exercise devices typically comprise measurement units comprising sensors attachable to a user's body and user interface devices. A measurement unit measures exercise data from the user's body and transmit to a user interface unit for display to the user during an exercise. The user interface unit may also comprise an input/output interface to store the measured exercise data to a network storage, e.g. a computer or a server, after the exercise.